warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chroma/@comment-152.17.114.77-20151212201944
So here is my personal alternative Toxic Chroma loadout in contrast to the (Sancti) Tigris Toxic Chroma loadout, which is very good (I used it myself). I recently revisted Toxic Chroma, just to find out if he could "tank" as well the other Elemental Chromas, since most people only think of the other 3 elements when it comes to "tanking." Also, I wanted to what the changes were like to Toxic Chroma's Elemental Ward (duration now affects Toxic Chroma's Reload and Holster speed buffs). I found out that this loadout allows him to tank quite a bit, do some good damage, and is a lot of fun. This is all personal, and you can change it and so on. Toxic Chroma Build: R10 Primed Continuity, R10 Primed Flow, R10 Vitality, R5 Quick Thinking, R4 Fleeting Expertise, R4 Streamline, R5 Intensify, and R10 Narrow Minded. Aura either R5 Energy Siphon or R5 Corrosive Projection. With this build the Reload and Holster speed buffs are pretty nice. I have yet to forma to fit a mod in the Exilus slot yet, but when I do it'll probably be Handspring. If I wanted to change this, I might change Intensify for a Max Transient Fortitude, or switch Intensify for a Max Constitution for even more duration and better buffs from Elemental Ward. However, I like my build the way it is right now because the bit of power strength allows the Vex Armor buffs to be that much better. Vulkar Build: R10 Serration, R5 Split Chamber, R5 Point Strike, R5 Vital Sense, R5 Infected Clip, R5 Stormbringer, R3 Lasting Purity, and R3 Shred. Normally, I run a R10 Primed Fast Hands on my Vulkar and not the Shred. However, the buffs I get from my Toxic Chroma are actually better than the Primed Fast Hands, Furis Build: R10 Hornet Strike, R5 Barrel Diffusion, R5 Lethal Torrent, R3 Winds of Purity, R10 Primed Pistol Ammo Mutation, R5 Convulsion, R5 Pathogen Rounds, and R10 Primed Heated Charge. The ammo mutation is comepletely optional. You could totally put another mod there. However, I use it because when enemy levels start getting really high and doing lots of damage, sometimes I find myself having to keep my Furis out quite some time to get my life back and run to a safe distance. Prisma Dual Cleavers: R3 Crossing Snakes, R3 Justice Blades, R5 Pressure Point, R5 Beserker, R5 Organ Shatter, R5 True Steel, R5 Fever Strike, R5 Shocking Touch, and R5 Molten Impact. You could totally switch the stances, but right now I like Crossing Snakes on this. Again, this is my own personal loadout so change whatever you want, even all of it if you hate it. Of course, have the right elemental combos for the faction you are facing. The builds I listed are the ones I use for the Void. Anyway, why shoud you consider using this loadout? What's so good about it anyway? With Maxed Vitality and Quick Thinking, my Toxic Chroma has some nice survivability (if you put a Maxed Steel fiber instead of a Quick Thinking, that's still good survivability). Also, all three of my weapons restore health in some way, whether directly or through syndicate procs. This means that my health is high most of the time. If I'm in a really bad situation, I have Quick thinking to fall back on. Most of the time, I am fine though since all my weapons hit pretty hard, especially my Vulkar. Since I just replaced Primed Fast Hands (and not another 90% Elemental) with Shred, my Vulkar does the same damage as it normally does when I use it with other frames. So try to see it from my perspective. I'm doing the same damage as I normally do AND now I can hit multiple enemies with the punch through AND my Toxic Chroma keeps the reload pretty fast. Maybe the Vulkar is weaker than the Sancti Tigris, and it'd be better to use that instead. Still, I think this a very fun and powerful loadout. Who doesn't like hitting a line of enemies with like a 20K crit? Sorry for the long post guys XD